


Snapshots

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower AU, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Clint and Natasha are good bros, Darcy Lewis-centric, Endgame? What Endgame?, F/M, Phil Coulson Feels, a lot of smut, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: When Darcy Lewis was offered a job as an Avengers Liaison, she never imagined that she would develop important friendships and fall in love. She has never been so happy to be proven wrong.(This was absolutely an excuse to write detailed smut between Darcy and Steve. But hey, there's plot!)





	Snapshots

The day that Darcy graduated with her PoliSci degree, Phil Coulson was waiting for her in her apartment. She wished she could say that she was surprised, but SHIELD couldn’t do anything to surprise her anymore. She had realized after her adventure in London that they would go to all lengths to ensure the “safety” of the world, and that included scaring a mere intern out of sharing information that they considered to be classified. It didn’t matter that she’d signed every nondisclosure agreement they’d thrown her way; at least one agent checked in with her per month to make sure she ~~wasn’t sharing information she shouldn’t~~ was okay. It was usually Barton or Romanoff, not a senior agent like Coulson.

“Son of Coul, what brings you to my humble abode?” she asked him as she tossed her keys into the bowl she’d placed just inside of the door. If he was impressed by her lack of surprise, he didn’t let it show.

“Now that you’ve graduated, SHIELD would like to offer you a job. It comes with level five clearance, decent pay and benefits, and a new residence that is fully paid for,” he told her calmly.

Okay, when she said that SHIELD couldn’t surprise her? She had not anticipated this offer, and was therefore taken by complete surprise. She had to take a moment to (metaphorically) pick her jaw up off of the floor before she could respond.

“I’m sorry, what now? I didn’t even think you guys liked me, what with your monthly check-ins and constant veiled threats,” she shot back, crossing her arms. Still no reaction from him, though she was fairly certain he was amused by her antics.

“We’ve been impressed by how well you handle the extraordinary. Your check-ins are not to threaten you, they are to judge how well you can roll with changes in your schedule. Director Fury himself has evaluated your involvement in the two alien encounters, and he sent me here to offer you this position. You won’t be a field agent, but you’ll have clearance and access to all files connected to the Avengers and their associates. The position we believe will fit you best is liaison to the team,” he informed her.

“And that’s why you’ve been sending Hawkeye and the Black Widow, to see how I react to their presence and how well we get along?” she asked, just to clarify. His nod made her frown, but she kept her comments to herself for the moment. “Assuming that I accept this job, what exactly would my duties be?”

“You will be expected to do much the same for Stark and Banner as you did for Dr. Foster. We both know how much of a handful Stark can be, so I wish you much luck. You will also assist Captain Rogers and Thor in acclimating to present day New York. You will report any difficulties or expenses to SHIELD, and arrange meetings with the team and Director Fury or myself. Occasionally, you’ll be responsible for getting the team to their PR responsibilities. You will, of course, be compensated for all of the trouble they’re sure to give you,” Coulson told her. He was actually almost smiling as he described the job to her.

“And the new residence? Tell me about that,” she demanded. Her arms remained crossed, but she was already brainstorming ways to get the team to cooperate with her. She’d met nearly all of them already, and she knew that Barton and Thor respected her, at least. She figured Dr. Banner would mostly take care of himself, and Stark… well, he couldn’t be worse than Jane on a science bender.

“You’ll be living in Stark Tower, to be in close contact with the team when they need you. I currently live there, as well, so I’ll be able to assist you or answer your questions as you have them. And you won’t be expected to be on-call for nights. Your evenings will be your own time,” he told her.

“So, free housing, no overtime, and good pay… sign me up,” she sighed. She’d known from the beginning that she’d accept the job, but he painted a nice picture. How bad could it possibly be?

 

The answer came in the form of packing and moving _by herself._ Tony Stark was a billionaire, but he apparently didn’t waste his money on helping his new caretaker move herself into his tower, a fact that she cursed under her breath almost constantly on moving day. Even Coulson was suddenly too busy to assist her, a fact that she couldn’t resent. She knew he was still recovering from his wound from Loki’s scepter. It wasn’t until her final trip in the elevator that she encountered her first Avenger of the day.

Steve Rogers regarded the boxes in confusion before he looked up at her and recognition lit up his face. It was quickly followed by mortification as he realized she was alone and carrying almost her entire body weight in boxes of books. He hurried forward to take the boxes from her before the elevator doors shut to take her up three floors.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Lewis! Tony told us you were moving in tomorrow. Thor and I were planning on helping you out!” he told her in a rush as she struggled to catch her breath. His earnestness calmed her down considerably. A mistake in dates was more reasonable than the entire team just not caring about her presence.

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it. I needed the cardio,” she assured him, then berated her choice of words. Cardio, really? She was so dumb around attractive men.

“No, it’s really not okay. Please, let me make it up to you,” he replied, giving her a dazzling smile. She blinked a couple times to clear her mind of suddenly dirty thoughts before returning his smile with one of her own.

“I accept apologies in the form of coffee and chocolate,” she told him. Then she gestured for him to place the boxes in front of the bookshelf that she’d barely managed to situate just twenty minutes previously.

“I can do that,” he grinned. “Would you like some help unpacking, since I couldn’t help you move your things?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ve got more important things going on. I know for a fact you guys all have reports to write up for that last battle in Time Square. Fury will not be pleased if Natasha is the only one to turn hers in again,” she replied. His face flushed in embarrassment, and she had a moment of pride as she acknowledged that she’d made Captain America blush. Then she mentally smacked herself for calling him Captain America, because Coulson had been very clear that Steve preferred to be _Steve_ when he wasn’t wearing his uniform.

“Point received, Miss Lewis,” he replied, still blushing. “But it was very nice to meet you.”

“Call me Darcy,” she told him, offering her hand to officially introduce herself. “Here’s to hoping we get to see a lot of each other. I feel like you’ll be easier to get along with than Stark, for sure.”

“I’m Steve,” he told her, accepting her hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his face. It was her turn to blush as his lips grazed the back of her hand like a gentleman. “I’m sure we’ll see each other often.” The look in his eyes made her think it was a promise. It wouldn’t be a lie to say she was looking forward to it immensely.

 

Two days later, Darcy was struggling to not strangle Tony as he completely ignored her attempts to get him to shut off his electronics and go to bed. JARVIS had informed her that he’d been awake for over thirty-six hours and had only eaten once in all that time. He badly needed to eat and sleep, but he didn’t seem to want to let go of what he was working on. It appeared to be a gauntlet for one of his Iron Man suits, but it was taken apart enough that she wasn’t completely certain.

After the sixth attempt at getting his attention, which he continued to ignore, she retreated to her desk and retrieved a full spray bottle that she kept stashed in the bottom drawer. When Jane got so distracted by her equations and equipment that she didn’t acknowledge Darcy’s presence, Darcy had learned that a shock to her system always brought her back to the present. She knew that Tony should have the same reaction, though she wasn’t sure how angry this would make him. At least she hadn’t had to do it to Dr. Banner yet.

“Tony, this is your ten second warning. Put down the tools and back away from the table, or I will be forced to take action,” she told him calmly. He didn’t even glance over at her. She rolled her eyes and raised the bottle, checking to make sure it was cold water before she aimed and pulled the trigger. She managed to spray him six times before he batted the bottle from her hand.

“What the hell, Lewis?” he demanded, water dripping from his goatee. She bit back a laugh at the sight he made, knowing that it would not be appreciated.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for over twenty minutes, Stark. Close down your project and go to your penthouse. I ordered you a pizza, which you are going to eat. As soon as you’ve eaten a minimum of two slices, you’re going to bed. And JARVIS will notify me if you do not follow these directions. I’m not afraid to spray you again,” she informed him.

There was a moment in which she thought he was going to yell at her, but instead he threw back his head and laughed. “You are a menace,” he informed her. “But you win this time.”

“I don’t want you back here for at least ten hours, Tony,” she warned him, but she was smiling. She knew he wouldn’t be coming back down until he’d slept. Now that he’d stopped focusing on his project, he was visibly swaying on his feet. She accompanied him back towards the elevator, but they both stopped at her desk. Steve Rogers was standing there waiting for her, awkwardly holding a cup that had clearly come from the Starbucks down the street. She could see Tony eyeing it, so she gave him a gentle shove towards the elevator. She didn’t look back at Steve until the elevator doors had closed on Tony.

“Hey! You have perfect timing,” she informed him. He gave her an embarrassed smile as she happily accepted the coffee. It was a perfect white mocha. “My favorite! How did you know?”

“JARVIS knows all,” he admitted. “You said you accepted apologies in the form of coffee and chocolate, so I thought maybe combining them would be even more welcome.”

“That would be a resounding yes,” she assured him. “And again, perfect timing. I have totally earned this coffee by making that asshole genius go to bed.”

“Did he give you a hard time?” Steve asked, concern coloring his voice. She gave him a reassuring smile as she took a big drink of the coffee.

“Nah. Once I actually got his attention, he was easy to work with. Speaking of working, I’m supposed to be helping you as well. I believe my job description includes getting up to date on this decade. I’ve been told you have a list?” she asked, leaning against her desk.

“Oh, yeah, I do. I’ve been working through it myself, but it might be nice to have someone to accompany me when I visit the places on in. I was thinking of checking out the art museum tomorrow, if that’s something you’re interested in?” he replied. Oddly enough, he was blushing again.

“I can be free, sure! I love the art museum,” she assured him. “Would you like to make it a team outing?” She was pretty sure she could bully them all into agreeing.

“I was kinda thinking it could just be us,” he said softly. He was looking at her intently, and she had a moment of realization. And because she was her, she had to make it slightly awkward.

“Just to clarify… is this meant to be an outing of friends, or a date?” she asked just as softly. She was sure that her face was just as red as his.

“I thought maybe it could be a date. I haven’t met very many women that I’ve been interested since I woke up, and I’ve always been told to go for what I want,” he admitted.

“That is very good advice,” she assured him. “I would very much like to go to the art museum with you as a date. I’ll tell Coulson I’m taking the day off.”

His smile was worth the small awkward moment. She couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss his cheek before she took another quick drink of coffee, and he clearly didn’t mind the affection. With the date set, he went on his way to do whatever it was that kept him busy during the day. Darcy, meanwhile, pulled out her phone to call her boss.

“Miss Lewis, I hope this is important. I’m about to enter a meeting,” he greeted. She rolled her eyes fondly.

“I’m not going to be working tomorrow. I’ve got a date with a guy I really like,” she told him. He was hard to read in person, but his voice on the phone was a completely different story. She could hear the frustration in his reply.

“That’s not acceptable. Dates should be scheduled around your own time,” he told her shortly.

“As this date involves going to the art museum with Steve, it can technically be considered part of my job. I just refuse to be paid for dating him,” she informed him. “It wouldn’t be ethical, not to mention the fact that I think it would make me some kind of prostitute. So unless you want to be considered my pimp…”

“You may have tomorrow off. In the future, please schedule dates for times that you are not scheduled to work,” he replied. Then he hung up on her, but she was willing to let that slide. She’d kind of blind-sided him, after all. And she was far too excited for her date to be annoyed with anything.

 

The next morning, she was frantically going through her wardrobe when Natasha and Clint broke into her apartment. She would have been angry about it, except for the fact that Clint was plugging in her curling iron and Natasha was pushing her towards him and taking her place at the closet. Within twenty minutes, Clint had expertly curled and pinned her hair and done her makeup like a professional, while Natasha had found a beautiful red blouse and black skirt that she wasn’t sure she could claim to have owned before they’d shown up. She chased them out of the bedroom to change.

When she emerged from her bedroom, Clint handed her a mug of her favorite coffee and Natasha was nodding at her with an approving smile.

“Thanks, guys,” she told them, returning Natasha’s smile. “I don’t know how you knew I’d be struggling, but… thank you.”

“Lewis, you are a living train wreck,” Clint informed her bluntly. He winced when Natasha smacked him, but he didn’t retract the statement. “Only you could find yourself a date within your first week on the job. That’s a new record.”

“I do believe I’ve read all about your relationship with Coulson,” she reminded him. “He shot you, and you kissed him. I think my innocent art museum date is nothing compared to that.”

“Who told?” Clint demanded, crossing his arms. He would have been intimidating if not for the smile that was spreading across his face. “That story is supposed to be classified.”

“Level five clearance, with access to all documents related to the Avengers and their associates,” she reminded him. “I’ve done my homework on all of you. I needed to know what I was dealing with if I was going to survive here.”

“I’m keeping her,” Natasha informed Clint. He groaned theatrically. “Meet me in the third floor gym tomorrow morning, eight o’clock sharp.”

“Okay?” Darcy agreed hesitantly. Natasha seemed satisfied as she dragged Clint out of Darcy’s apartment. Darcy didn’t have time to wonder for very long, because Steve knocked on her door not even ten minutes after they were gone.

“Whoa,” Steve said, his eyes widening as he looked her over. “You look amazing, Darcy.”

“Thank you. You clean up nicely as well,” she told him, sure that her face was red from the obvious attraction on his face. She discreetly pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She wasn’t.

“Shall we?” he asked. He offered his arm like a gentleman, and she accepted it as she locked her apartment door behind her. Tony liked to try to break in to trade her iPod for a Stark Player, but JARVIS was her bro and wouldn’t let him inside. She’d caught him in the act twice.

“I’ve been really looking forward to this,” she admitted as they got off of the subway together. Tony had offered them a car, but they both wanted to blend in as civilians, and Stark’s cars weren’t exactly discreet. “I haven’t been on a date in a long time.”

“Why not? I can’t imagine men _not_ falling over to get your attention,” he replied with a slight frown. “Not that I’m not grateful, but still.”

“The kind of men whose attention I tend to draw are not the kind of men I’d like to go out with,” she explained. “You’re a perfect gentleman, which I appreciate. But most men in this day and age are total slimeballs. Let’s just say they talk more to my chest than my face.”

“That’s one thing I don’t think I’ll ever get used to,” he told her. They were just casually holding hands as they walked, and he was keeping a close eye on their surroundings. It was something she’d noticed that most of the team did, and she was grateful for it. While she could detect men leering at her from a mile away, she was less inclined to notice bad guys following her or waiting to ambush her.

“I’m sure you won’t have to,” she told him. “It’s mostly a thing that women have to worry about. We learn how to roll with it at a young age, and it’s something that I’ve learned to just expect from men on the street or in a bar. They tend to back off when I’m with a member of the team, though. You guys are all pretty intimidating, even Natasha. Especially Natasha.”

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with that,” he replied as he held the door open for her. “You should always get the respect you deserve.”

“And you always give it to me,” she pointed out. “Right now, you’re the only guy who matters, Steve. I’m here with you, after all.”

He smiled at her happily, and they walked through the first few exhibits in silence. Slowly, they made their way through the museum. It turned out that Steve was an art buff, and he knew quite a bit about the artists featured in most of the exhibits. Darcy, being a fan of art herself, could chime in with things about the newer artists that he’d never seen. It was, hands down, the best date she’d ever had, and she didn’t want it to end.

He walked her all the way to the door of her apartment and waited as she unlocked it. When he had her full attention again, he leaned in and kissed her. It started as an innocent, chaste kiss, but because Darcy was who she was, it quickly turned filthy. If he had been any other guy, she would have invited him in for ‘coffee’, but… she respected Steve too much to do that on the first date. So instead, she told him goodnight and went inside to take a cold shower.

(She had a little satisfaction in knowing that he’d be doing the same.)

 

Agent Coulson became ‘Phil’ to her by accident. After her discussion with Clint about her knowledge of their relationship, Phil avoided her. She’d see him at team meals and when she had to go to SHIELD, but other than that he wasn’t really around. She blamed it on long hours at first, but as she spoke with the other tower residents, she realized that he was only avoiding her. She cornered Clint in the tower’s gym to figure out what was going on.

“Dude, your boyfriend is avoiding me. What’s that about?” she asked him. He was cleaning his bow, and she knew that he wouldn’t run away and leave it behind while it was apart like that. It was probably her only chance to make him talk.

“You took him by surprise. People can’t usually do that,” Clint told her calmly. He dipped his rag into polish and began rubbing it onto the handle of the bow.

“How did I surprise him?” she asked. He was only managing to confuse her more.

“It took Fury four months to catch on to our relationship. It’s buried under so much red tape in my file that he was sure nobody would ever find it. So the fact that you found it while just doing some casual reading really freaked him out. Our relationship is absolutely against SHIELD regulations, and it makes Phil jittery when people bring it up. It took him over a year to realize that Fury wasn’t going to demote him or demand we break up,” Clint explained.

“So when you said it wasn’t common knowledge, what you meant was that literally nobody knows about it,” Darcy summed up. Clint nodded, glancing up at her to make sure she understood the gravity of the situation. “When they’re not going to learn about it from me. I don’t do gossip. I only brought it up to make my point with you.”

“I know. I would have denied it convincingly if I was worried about you blabbing to the world. Or Stark. He absolutely can’t know,” Clint replied. “Phil just worries more than I do.”

“I very much believe that about him,” she grinned. “Seriously though, please tell him to knock it off. As my boss, it’s kinda unprofessional for him to avoid me at all costs, you know?”

“I think he was debating giving you to Sitwell for a minute there,” Clint told her. “He ended up not doing it. Phil isn’t a coward, but if he can avoid a stressful situation, he will.”

“And I’m that stressful to him?” Darcy was hurt more than she thought she would be. She barely knew Coulson, after all.

“No. The possibility of having to end a relationship that he treasures stresses him out. He likes you. He was thinking about distancing himself as much as he could so that it wouldn’t hurt him as badly to not be able to befriend you,” Clint explained.

“So I need to seek him out and make him be my friend,” Darcy said, mostly to herself. She ignored Clint’s disbelieving look, choosing instead to leave him to cleaning his bow. She left the building completely, deciding to go to SHIELD to make her idea a reality. Coulson was in his office, but his secretary didn’t want to let her by. She chose to bypass the secretary completely, using the vents as Clint had showed her.

It took her a few tries, but she managed to successfully find and infiltrate Coulson’s office within fifteen minutes. He’d clearly been warned that she was coming, and it was probably Clint who had done it. He was regarding her calmly, but she could see the panic in the way his eyes were wrinkling at the corners. She sat herself calmly in the chair across from his desk.

“It’s been brought to my attention that I have knowledge of things above my pay grade. So this is me offering an olive branch. You can trust me, Coulson. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt your or Barton,” she said softly. Some of the tension left him, and she had to wonder if he had been expecting her to make demands in exchange for her silence.

“Thank you, Miss Lewis. That’s very good to know,” he told her. He was being too formal, though, and she hated it.

“Nope, we’re not moving backwards, here. I’m Darcy, not Miss Lewis. We were on our way to being friends, Coulson. Let’s not ruin that,” she told him, scowling. She had always found it easier to be blunt than to beat around the bush. The twitch to his lips that suggested a smile told her that she’d made the right decision.

“Then I suppose it’s only right to ask you to call me Phil when we’re not here at SHIELD,” he replied. Her answering smile seemed to satisfy his nerves. The wrinkles around his eyes smoothed out as he gave her his first full smile.

 

Life in the tower was constantly changing, but her job was almost always the same on a day by day basis. Tony and Bruce were completely different in every way. She rarely had to help Bruce with anything, though she did enjoy cooking for him. Tony, on the otherhand, needed all the help he could get. He rarely ate unless she forced him to, and she constantly caught him sneaking to his workshop when she kicks him out of the lab to sleep. On those days, she enlisted help from Phil and Steve.

Steve continued to turn their “educational outings” into dates, and she carefully made sure that she wasn’t getting paid for any of them. He took her to Central Park for a picnic one afternoon, and had even prepared their lunch himself. (“I hardly think making sandwiches counts as cooking,” he’d told her. She had just kissed him, knowing that it was an argument she probably couldn’t win.) Another day, he took her to Coney Island and they rode several of the rides. He told her about the times Bucky had forced him onto the rides before he’d had the serum, and how sick he’d gotten. She was pleased to note that the rides no longer seemed to bother him.

Of course, he also scheduled dates for the evenings, which Phil thanked him for more than once. He took her to some of the newer movies, including the newest Disney films. He was more excited about those than the ones with amazing special effects, because he knew Disney from his time. He also treated her to fancy dinners on occasion. Though she knew that Tony had offered to pay for their more expensive dates, she also knew that Steve had refused to accept his money or offered suggestions. It made her feel warm inside.

She’d been dating Steve for a couple months before she casually mentioned staying in instead of going out. Tony had been ridiculing her about not going further than a few kisses, and it wouldn’t usually bother her, except that she really did want to go farther with Steve. She could easily picture a future with him, and it wasn’t as scary as she’d used to think it would be. When she saw her chance, she took it.

“Hey, Darce, are you busy tonight? I thought we could go out to dinner,” Steve asked her as he leaned against her desk and watched her type up a report for Coulson. She paused in her typing to think through her answer.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you’d like to come to my place again. I was thinking I could maybe cook for you,” she replied. She carefully didn’t look up at him as she spoke, and began typing as soon as she’d finished because she was a coward. And if Steve sounded a little nervous when he replied, then at least he’d understood where she was going with it.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds great,” he answered. She could tell he was smiling as he rubbed her shoulders gently. She bit her tongue to hold back any comment that might slip out. Those would wait until tonight, when she wasn’t as likely to spook him.

“Great! Then I’ll see you tonight around seven?” she asked, looking up at him finally. His face was slightly red, but he was grinning at her with affection.

“I’ll be there,” he assured her.

By six, she had the lasagna in the oven and was getting changed into a little black dress that she was fairly certain Natasha had slipped into her closet. New clothing had just started appearing after she started dating Steve. They always fit perfectly and were flattering, and they were usually tailored for whatever date she was getting ready for. The dress would be perfect to help her seduce Steve, a task that she was certain would be easy anyways.

Steve knocked on her door at six forty-five, holding a bottle of wine and clearly dressed by Natasha (or Clint, under Natasha’s direction). She was extremely happy to see him look her over with wide eyes. She had to smile when he seemed to be speechless at first. She stepped aside to let him in, and he carefully placed the wine on the table before turning and pulling her into a searing kiss. If she had let it continue, they wouldn’t have made it to dinner at all.

“Whoa there, soldier,” she said gently as she ended the kiss. “We will absolutely get there, but dinner comes first. Let me wine and dine you.” He laughed, which she considered a win.

“It smells amazing, Darce,” he told her. “And you look… I don’t even have the words.”

“Not gonna lie, that was totally what I was aiming for,” she told him with a wink. And if she stayed bent over for a few extra seconds when she pulled the lasagna out of the oven, well… he didn’t say anything against it. The choked noise he made was worth every extra second.

They ate quicker than what was probably healthy, but she couldn’t make herself regret it. She knew the leftovers would get the proper amount of attention the next day. It was her own fault for teasing Steve, after all. She barely got their plates into the sink before he was backing her into the counter to kiss her again.

It started slow this time, but just as filthy as the first kiss of the evening. He took his time kissing her, a fact that she could appreciate. He was a very good kisser, that was for sure. As it grew more heated, his hands traveled down to her waist. He hesitated for only a moment before lifting her easily to sit on the counter. She hooked her legs around his waist to pull him closer in encouragement. She was pretty sure she heard her pretty new dress rip at the movement, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind. Natasha would forgive her, she was sure.

Steve rested his forehead against hers as his hands trailed up her thighs gently. “Is this okay?” he asked softly, meeting her eyes earnestly. She had to pinch herself again. She’d never met a man as perfect as him.

“Steve, there is not a thing you could do right now that would not be okay with me. Unless it’s walking away. That would not be okay,” she informed him. Maybe she should have warned him that her brain-to-mouth filter didn’t work in situations like this, but he seemed to not mind based on the way he was now kissing her neck.

His fingers brushed against her underwear for only seconds before he was pulling his hand away. He smiled as she made a needy sound, and his hand found it’s way to her breast. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his palm, and she felt him falter for only a moment before he began to squeeze and feel his way around it. The noise she made this time was something she’d be embarrassed about… later. At that moment, though, her nipples were straining through the lace bra she’d chosen specifically to entice Steve and she just wanted _more_.

Steve seemed to agree with that sentiment. His hands moved around her back to fumble with the zipper of her dress, but he was taking too long. She pulled him into an absolutely filthy kiss and rubbed herself against his growing erection, and he got the message she was trying to send. The dress was ripped off and thrown to the side, and Steve broke the kiss to lean down and mouth at her nipple through the lace of the bra. Darcy reached around and unhooked her bra herself, not wanting that to meet the same fate. It was hard enough to find bras that fit, much less cute ones. That was thrown aside, as well, and Darcy keened as Steve sucked her bare nipple into his mouth.

She carefully shifted so that she could reach her hand between them without pulling away from the sinful things he was doing with his mouth. She expertly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and slowly eased her hand down to rub him through his briefs. (She would take time later to enjoy the fact that she now knew that ~~Captain America~~ Steve Rogers wore briefs.) His hips bucked into her hand as she moved it slowly, and she grinned at his enthusiasm. She gently pushed against his shoulders to get him to focus on what she was about to say.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. It was something she discovered early on that made him flustered instantly. He grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. Instead of answering her with words, he made sure her legs were secure around his waist and lifted her easily into his arms. He carried her as if she weighed nothing, and laid her down on her bed gently. (She would tell him later that it was absolutely okay to be rough with her. She wouldn’t break.) She used her legs to pull him against her, grinning excitedly. “You’re wearing far too much clothing.”

She’d never seen him move faster than when he pulled the shirt over his head and through it to the side. Unfortunately for him, she was in no hurry to unhook her legs. She pulled him down into another kiss, biting his lower lip playfully at the end. The noise he made had her reaching down to rub herself, but he caught her hand before she could touch. His eyes were dark with lust as he moved her arms over her head, and he only needed one hand to hold them in place. His other hand trailed over her stomach in it’s decent, and she shivered in anticipation. He maintained eye contact as his fingers dipped under the band of her underwear, and she bit her lip. It did nothing to prevent the quick inhale she made as his fingers rubbed her clit eagerly.

He switched to using his thumb to rub circles into her clit as he moved further down. She was already very wet from all of his teasing, and his shit-eating grin was well earned. He started with just one finger, because he apparently wanted to kill her with the teasing. She was fine with that; she’d get her turn eventually. He moved the finger slowly, pushing only halfway in before retreating. Her breathing sped up as she kept her eyes locked on his. He didn’t release her arms, and actually smirked when she tried to pull them free. He soon had her hips involuntarily moving, rocking up to try to get him to go further. That seemed to be what he was looking for. He pulled the single finger out completely and returned with two. He wasted no time in thrusting them in as far and fast as he could. Her back arched and she broke eye contact as she moaned. He set an almost brutal pace as he worked her closer to an orgasm, his fingers changing angles as he looked for that magical spot that would make her see stars. She keened as he brushed against it, and from that moment on he hit that spot with each thrust of his fingers. It didn’t take long at all for her orgasm to hit her. He slowed his pace but didn’t stop, working her through it expertly. She wouldn’t hesitate to say it was the best she’d ever felt with a man. And through the whole thing, he didn’t release her arms.

He removed his fingers and released her arms as she worked to calm her breathing. She met his eyes once more, taking only a moment to debate what she placed her hands on his shoulders and used all of her weight to roll. She ended up on top, which was her goal. She took his stunned expression as a compliment, but wasted no time in bragging about it. Instead, she lifted her hips to push his pants down. They were already unfastened from the kitchen, and Steve eagerly lifted his hips to help her along. She carefully pushed both pants and briefs down, leaving them below his knees for now. She would remove them all the way before they got to the main attraction, but she was too impatient to pay him back for his teasing to bother yet. She settled herself back down and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before grinning playfully. He watched her with lust-darkened eyes.

She ran her hands down his chest, taking time to feel his abs. She’d been admiring them for weeks, and it seems a shame to not acknowledge them now. She didn’t spend too much time on it, though. Instead, she leaned forward and began kissing her way down his chest. She took the time to mouth at both of his nipples, getting an encouraging reaction in the form of his hips pressing up to rut against her. She grazed one with her teeth and earned a groan that she would never get tired of hearing. She did it again, intentionally this time, and his hands flew to her waist so that he could rub more firmly against her. She let him do it twice before she moved his hands back to the sheets and began moving her way down with her kisses.

She took notice of the way he gripped the sheets as she moved down, and she had to pause to smile up at him. He was still watching her, and his breathing was uneven. She felt amazing in that moment; she couldn’t believe that she was doing that to him. She had never wanted to do this to a man as much as she did in this moment. She continued her descent, not pausing when she reached her goal. He was bigger than she’d expected, but it wouldn’t even slow her down. She pressed a kiss into the tip, and her hands gripped his hips in a way that conveyed she wasn’t trying to restrain him. Instead, she pulled his hips towards her as she met his eyes, giving him a positively sinful smile. Her breath left a hot trail along his defined muscles as she leaned down to kiss her way along the inside of his thigh. She was very careful not to touch his erection as she did so, knowing that it would drive him crazy. His hips nearly lifted off of the bed in his attempt to gain her attention there, and she couldn’t help but laugh softly.

She shifted her attention to where he clearly wanted it, her nails digging lightly into his hips as she moves. She kisses the tip gently, her lips barely present before she pulled away again. She did it a second time, this time dipping her tongue out to give him a preview of what would be coming. Her hand moved from his hip, her nails trailing along his skin and then up the sides of his shaft slowly. She wraps her hand gently around the base and kisses her way down to the base gently. She let another warm breath out as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, then allowed her tongue to swirl all the way around the tip teasingly. Her lips sealed around him as she gripped his hips once more, and her tongue slowly swirled around his length in a fluid motion. She knew he was enjoying it when his back arched off of the bed, just as hers had done under his attention. She felt his hands move towards her, and she lifted her head away to fix him with a solid look. “Ah ah ah, Steve… no touching, that’s my rule. If I feel your hands on me, I will stop.” She gave him an innocent smile, and he groaned as his hands went back to the sheets. She didn’t give him a chance to get situated before she went right back to where she was.

This time, though, she took him all the way to the back of her throat. She massaged the head with the back of her throat before she had to come up for air. It’d been a while since she’d done this, and she had to ease herself into it more than she normally would. She shifted her attention down further, running her tongue down his length before using it to trace a figure eight around his balls slowly. His hands gripped the sheets even more tightly and he let out a moan that she would never get tired of hearing, but he didn’t make a move towards her. He was taking her warning seriously, then. She ran her nails along his abs lightly as she made her way back to his throbbing member with her tongue. She took him into her mouth once more, and she was satisfied to feel his vein pulse with clear longing. He couldn’t seem to help himself as his hips bucked, pushing himself further into her mouth. She let out a soft moan of her own to encourage him to continue. She swirled her tongue and sucked simultaneously while sliding him in and out of her lips, letting him set the pace with his own thrusts.

She could tell he was getting close by how unsteady his thrusts had become. She had a different idea, however. She pulled off of him slowly, her nails digging into his hips to get him to slow down. He made a noise of protest, but his hips stopped immediately. She sat back on her heels for a moment, just looking at him. He looked completely wrecked, which she took great pride in. She crawled over him to get into her bedside drawer for a condom, and it put her in just the right position for him to tease her breasts with his tongue. She laughed breathlessly as her shaking hands tore a condom off. She left the drawer open in favor of speeding along the process. She was sure he would want to have control, but she was enjoying herself. It wasn’t often that she got to make someone like Steve Rogers feel so good, and she intended to make it last. He had kicked his pants and briefs off as she’d grabbed the condom, and it took her only seconds to slide her own underwear off. She was glad she’d had the foresight to shave that morning, because he looked her over hungrily as he watched her unwrap the condom.

She rolled the condom onto him slowly, taking the time to tease him for the last time that night. She had little control left in her; she wanted him inside of her _now._ As soon as the condom was in place, she shifted her hips to rub herself against his straining length. His hands went to her hips, but he didn’t try to take control. He allowed her to do as she wished, and it turned her on as much as anything they’d done that night. Slowly, she sank onto his length. She took her time, allowing her walls to clench around him because she knew how much it would drive him crazy. She only paused when she was completely seated, her eyes seeking his. As soon as their eyes met, she began to move.

She started slow, but each movement drove him deeper inside of her and drove her crazy. Her walls clenched around him with every other thrust, and he was quickly losing his patience with her slow pace. She could see by the look in his eyes that she wouldn’t have the control for much longer, and she found that she didn’t mind it much. She sank down one last time and clenched around him tightly, and he seemed to lose his mind. He flipped them in one fluid motion, and his thrusts were much faster and harder than she had been. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrusted into her, and her legs wrapped around his waist to give him a new angle. It didn’t take long for his pace to falter as his orgasm hit. Her breath caught in her throat as he reached between them to rub her clit, sending her over the edge as well.

He was considerate enough to pull out of her and shift so that he didn’t land on top of her when he laid down to rest and catch his breath. He pulled the used condom off and tied it in a knot, and she took it from him to put in her trashcan instead of just tossing it onto the floor. She had to at least pretend to be mature, after all. She should have warned him beforehand that she liked to cuddle after sex, but he didn’t seem to mind the way she wrapped herself around him. She thought she felt him kiss her forehead, but she was already drifting off to sleep and it was probably her imagination.

 

When Darcy woke up the next moment, she thought it had all been a dream. She was alone in her bed, and the other side was cold. The only reason she knew for sure she hadn’t dreamed the whole thing was that she was sore in the way that only really good sex could cause. Once she’d determined that the whole thing was real, she felt bitter disappointment that Steve had turned out to  be the kind of guy who left before the girl woke up. She certainly hadn’t meant for it to be a one night thing. Still, she couldn’t regret it.

“JARVIS, where did Steve go?” she asked quietly. She wouldn’t go confront him, but she would like to know what was so important that he had to leave her.

“Captain Rogers is currently in the elevator, on his way back to your apartment,” JARVIS informed her. “I believe the Captain went to the nearest Starbucks while you slept.”

Darcy sat up quickly, but she knew she wouldn’t have time to touch up her makeup or even brush her hair. She should have set her alarm the night before, but she’d passed out soon after they’d finished. And with Steve’s enhanced hearing, the alarm probably would have just woken him up, too. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair to try to make it appear slightly tame, but she knew without looking that it wouldn’t work. She’d just adjusted the sheet around herself when Steve walked into the room. He looked embarrassed to find her awake.

“I was really hoping to get back before you woke up. I didn’t want you to think I’d just left you here alone, especially knowing what men in this time are apparently like,” he told her bashfully. He held out the cup from Starbucks, and she knew without tasting it that it would be the same white mocha as the first coffee he’d ever brought her.

“Can I keep you?” she asked as she accepted the cup. She hadn’t meant to say it, but she had no intention of taking it back.

“I’d be happy if you did,” Steve told her with a wide grin. And really, who was she to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend helped me out with some of the smut. Most of Darcy's oral skills come from her, as I'm a lesbian and have never been with a man. So she definitely gets all of the credit there!!


End file.
